Star Trek: A Lesson In Love
by StevenM
Summary: After the destruction of Enterprise D, Will Riker is temporarily assigned as a Tactics teacher at Starfleet Academy. There he meets a lovely cadet, who has a huge crush on him. Will he turn her away or give her a lesson in love? Final Chapter is up.
1. chapter 1

Star Trek: A Lesson In Love  
By S.A.M  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of TNG. I just borrow them for a little story.  
  
  
Commander William T. Riker felt the sun blare against his closed eyelids. It ripped him from unconsciousness and welcomed him into the world. Not again, thought Riker in disgust. Will rustled under the covers, trying to relocate the wonderful gift known as sleep. However, the damn sunlight refused to let him do so. For Will Riker, the sun had been the most aggravating thing about being planet side. The bright star loomed over the Earth and shot evil rays of sunshine into his quarters almost every morning. Every day for the last month, William Riker had been woken up by the sun's power rays instead of his alarm chrono, which he ironically set every night. Riker yanked his pillow out from under his head and smashed it into his face, in the hopes of blackening his line of sight. However, Will quickly realized that covering his face with a pillow inhibited him from breathing. The Starfleet Commander cursed to himself and tossed the pillow across the room. There was no reason to fight it any longer. He was awake.   
  
Will Riker slugged out of bed and turned off his alarm, so that it would not go off later. He read the chrono as he clicked the off switch. Riker realized that he could have slept for another forty-five minutes. This angered the Commander, so he released his displeasure by knocking the chrono off it's stand. He took pleasure in the clock's misfortune as it crashed into the floor. He thought he heard the clock break but he did not give it any attention. The Commander was too cranky to care. After Riker bumped off the chrono, he focused on the next objective, and that was to take a shower. Riker rubbed the sleep from his eyes and drug himself toward the bathroom of his quarters. As he approached the bathroom he passed the main window of his bedroom. Riker stopped and took in the view. His quarters were located on the teacher's grounds of Starfleet Academy. He had a perfect view of San Francisco Bay and the Golden Gate Bridge. The sun shown brightly and reflected it's glare off the reconstructed bridge. A Starfleet shuttle flew over the Golden Gate and headed toward the Academy. Riker observed the shuttle as it moved toward it's landing pad. Its probably transporting students to their appointed classes, thought Riker as he scratched the side of his beard.   
  
It was the first day of Starfleet Academy's second semester and Will Riker was to teach tactics and strategy to the upcoming cadets. Will was not particularly interested in teaching but he had no choice in the matter. The Commander had been on Earth for six months and waited patiently for the recommissioning of the Starship Enterprise-E. The new Sovereign Class Starship would not be ready for another few months so Riker was forced to cool his heels planet side. During his stay on Earth, Starfleet Command issued him a temporary assignment of teaching tactics at the Academy. Riker had taught the first semester of classes and found it to be extremely boring. He longed to be back on a starship and exploring the far reaches of space. Teaching at the Academy was not something Riker reveled in. His spirit was too wild. He knew that he was meant for something more. Riker had to be doing something a little bit more adventurous and exciting. However, excitement had not been in Will's vocabulary for quit sometime. Will sighed as he watched the cadets populate the campus. He we go again, thought Riker as he turned toward the sonic shower.  
  
Will showered quickly and put on his Starfleet uniform. He had some time on his hands so he decided to get some breakfast before his first class. Will brushed his teeth and gave himself the once over in the mirror. He was satisfied in his appearance so he raced out the front door.   
  
"Computer, lock door." ordered Will as he headed down the street walk.   
  
The computer complied with a beep and Will began his trek across campus. Riker took long strides and smiled at the people passing by. The Commander was greeted by fellow officers; teachers and cadets alike. Riker was extremely well known by the Academy staff because his missions on the Enterprise were textbook material. His reputation as the Enterprise's first officer was something of a spectacle. He was often asked about his experiences on the Enterprise. The teachers and cadets were amazed by his stories of the Q and what it felt like to be a part of the Continuum. They asked him about dangerous mission he had been on and his experiences with the Borg as well. Will Riker had become a mild celebrity. One bold cadet even asked for his autograph. Riker had laughed at the idea but went ahead and signed his name on the cadet's PADD. Who am I to neglect my adoring fans, laughed Riker sarcastically?   
  
Riker quickly made it across the main campus and approached one of the Academy's cafeterias. The cafeteria food was not great but it was palatable. Once again, Riker found himself longing for the Enterprise. Ten-forward had always offered excellent meals and deserts. The Academy cafeteria was no where near the dining facility that Ten-Forward was. Will really enjoyed the food and company which Ten-forward had to offer. It was a nice place to enjoy one's free time. He could not believe how much he missed something so trivial. Will shook the thought from his mind. There was no use wishing for something that was not there.   
  
Riker entered the cafeteria and quickly replicated himself some breakfast. Will had replicated eggs and bacon and the smell of the food was intoxicating. He had not realized how hungry he was until now. Will sat down at an empty table and began to consume his food at a rather quick pace.  
  
"Easy, Commander. You might make yourself sick." warned a lovely feminine voice.  
  
Riker looked up from his plate of food and stared blankly at the woman standing before him. Suddenly, his melancholy mood had been uplifted. Will was certain he had food dripping of the side of his mouth. He wanted to swipe it away but he was frozen. His eyes were locked on the person standing in front of him and it was all he could do from drooling. It was Captain Rachael Finnegan . Finnegan was a professor in Bio-chemistry and taught at the Academy. Will had met her the first week he started teaching. He had noticed her in the teacher's lounge and quickly started up a conversation with her. Riker was attracted to Rachael from the moment he laid eyes on her. Rachael was intelligent, had a great personality, and was gorgeous. Boy was she gorgeous. Her figure was something from out of this world. Rachael's body was curved perfectly. Her eyes sparkled emerald green and her long scarlet hair laid gently around her shoulders. Riker was sure that when God mad Rachael, he placed her gently in a box and signed it "From God to men". All Will could think about was taking her body and…  
  
"Will, are you alright?" asked Rachael puzzlingly.   
  
Will Riker snapped out of his fantasy and returned his attention to the Captain. He felt his cheeks glow red and he prayed that she hadn't notice. Rachael continued to look at him in confusion. Will realized he must have seemed like he was flirting with retardation.   
  
"Yes Captain, I'm fine. Won't you sit down?" asked Will as he wiped egg from his chin.   
  
"Why thank you, Commander." replied Rachael as she slid into the seat across from Will.  
  
The Captain had a mug of coffee which she sipped gingerly. She smiled at Riker as he continued to eat his food. Will had reduced his speed of consumption quite substantially.   
  
"Are you ready for classes?" asked Rachael before she took another sip of coffee.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. I stayed up most of the night finishing my lesson plan." replied Will as he speared a piece of egg and brought it to his mouth.  
  
"A little bit of a procrastinator are we?" asked Rachael with a light smile etched on her face.  
  
"No not at all. It's the same lesson plan as last semester. I just went over it last night so I'd know what I'd be discussing this week and to see if I needed to add anything."  
  
"Did you add anything?"  
  
Will Riker smiled with his cocky little grin. He suddenly realized that Rachael had become fairly interested in his trivial day to day procedures. Why if I didn't know any better, I'd say she was beginning to take a personal interest in me, thought Riker devilishly.  
  
"No. I usually get things right the first time." replied Riker with a wink.   
  
This made the Captain smile and Will was certain he saw a sting of red pierce the tips of her cheeks. He had made her blush.; one of the first signs of attraction. Will decided to take the initiative and explored the idea of getting to know Rachael Finnegan on a more personal note.  
  
"Look, I have to leave for class but maybe we can get together sometime this week. Perhaps we can have dinner and discuss school?"  
  
Rachael did not spend of second pondering the idea. She responded immediately which to Riker, seemed like a very good sign.   
  
"That sounds great. We'll have to get together soon."  
  
"Excellent. Then it's a date." replied Will as he stood from the table.   
  
Will Riker slowly walked away from Rachael Finnegan. He had a huge grin spread across his face. What he did not know was Rachael was smiling just as big.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Cadet Vanessa Starkey twiddled her thumbs as she waited impatiently for the Tactics and Strategy class to begin. She had been the first to arrive so the wait for the professor had been a good twenty minutes. The other cadets seemed content as they talked and laughed with one another. Not Vanessa. She was too serious when it came to class. Her friends had given her the name of "hard-ass" because she became rather unpleasant when it came to school and homework. Study groups and class projects with Vanessa were less than desirable. However, her closest friends managed to withstand her foul moods during studying. Her best friend, Mary Hollingsworth, had often told her to lighten up but she would not allow herself the pleasure. Not when it came to her education.  
  
Cadet Jonathan Hale sat in the desk behind her. He was chatting with his good friend Sor'tok, a Vulcan who had joined the Academy. Jonathan had become some what of a pest to Vanessa. He had declared his romantic interest to her late last semester. He was one of the few who willingly volunteered to join her study groups. He did it just so he could be close to her. Jonathan had called on Vanessa many times but she turned him away every time. Hale had the I'm so damn good looking, I can have any girl I want, look at my rippling muscles mentality. She couldn't stand to be around him. However, Jonathan couldn't take the hint. Jonathan Hale proceeded to sit next to Vanessa in almost every class they had together and always asked her friends if he had a chance with her. Vanessa had told her friends to tell him no but it did not seem to work.  
  
"Come on Vanessa, he's good looking." pleaded Mary, as she tried to convince her of going out with Jonathan.   
  
"I don't care if he's Mister Universe. I can't stand him. His cocky personality really bugs me."  
  
"Well, you wouldn't mind if I went out with him would you?" asked Mary with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"Not at all. By all means, maybe he'll finally leave me alone."   
  
However, Jonathan refused to be tempted by other girls. He knew who he wanted and that was Vanessa. Cadet Hale used all his free time and resources to woo Vanessa, and that included sitting behind her in their Tactics and Strategy class.  
  
"Psst, Vanessa. Did you hear who was teaching this class?" asked Jonathan as he leaned over Vanessa's shoulder.  
  
His soft breath brushed up against her ear, made Vanessa cringe. I wish he wouldn't do that, she thought angrily.  
  
"No, I forgot to check. I just signed up for this class because it was in my curriculum and it had a opening."  
  
"Are you kidding me? I had to practically kill other Cadets just to have a chance to get into this class! You really don't know who the teacher is do you?"  
  
"No, who is it?" asked Vanessa as she looked over her shoulder in interest.  
  
"Commander William T. Riker." stated Jonathan with a happy smile on his face.  
  
Vanessa's mouth opened in shock. She couldn't believe it. Vanessa had heard about Commander Riker temporarily teaching classes at the Academy but she never imagined actually being in one of them. Thee William Thomas Riker would be teaching her tactics. An actual living legend was going to teach her at the Academy.  
  
"Are you serious? You're just messing with me aren't you?" asked Vanessa in disbelief.  
  
"No! He really is! Tell her Sor'tok."  
  
The Vulcan turned to Vanessa and lifted his eyebrow. Vanessa could not see any recognizable emotion on his face. She would never know if the Vulcan was lying to her but Vanessa seriously doubted that a Vulcan would lie to her in the first place.  
  
"Mister Hale tells the truth. Commander Riker will be teaching this class." informed Sor'tok with a deadpan expression.  
  
Suddenly, Commander Riker entered the class room and set several PADDS on his desk. He turned to the class and looked over every individual briefly. Vanessa's eyes met with Will's and she felt her heart skip a beat. My God he's gorgeous, she thought to herself.  
  
Commander Riker wrote his name on the electronic display board and turned back to the class.  
  
"Hello class, I'm Commander William T. Riker and I'll be teaching Tactics and Strategy."  
  
Vanessa Starkey did not hear a word Riker said. She was lost his powerful blue eyes. Vanessa could not help but smile. She was re-experiencing a childhood crush. For the first time in a long time, Vanessa had a desire for the opposite sex. She usually focused on school work but she thought she'd make an exception in this case. I want Will Riker, she said to herself.  
  
To Be Continued…… 


	2. chapter 2

Commander Riker finished his lesson plan and allowed his students to leave. He smiled at the cadets as they exited the crowded room. Riker watched as the last student left the classroom, then proceeded to gather his things. He did so in hurried fashion and strolled out of the room. As Riker walked out of the classroom he suddenly bumped into a unsuspecting student. Both the student's and his PADDs ell to the floor in a clutter. Riker sighed and looked down at the mess. It would take forever to figure out which PADDs belong to whom. The student smiled in embarrassment at Commander Riker. She felt a little foolish. Will examined the student for a moment and realized she was a lovely young lady. He was a little attracted to the young woman. However, Riker quickly brushed the thought from his mind. She's a student for crying out loud, he thought.  
  
"I'm sorry Commander. I didn't mean to for this to happen." apologized Cadet Vanessa Starkey as she picked up some of the PADDs.   
  
Riker smiled lightly and began to help the cadet with the PADDs. Both Starfleet personnel gathered up the PADDs quickly and tried to sort them out. After what seemed like an eternity, they managed to decipher which PADD belong to whom. Riker stacked his small pile on top of one another and held them firmly in his hands. Vanessa imitated her superior officer and did the same. Both personnel looked at one another for a moment. There was an awkward silence. Finally, Vanessa took the opportunity to speak.  
  
"I just wanted to say Commander, that I really enjoyed your class. I'm excited to learn more about the Borg and the tactics used against them."  
  
Riker shook his head in mild surprise. He had not realized that the cadet had been in his class. The Commander smiled broadly as he nodded his head in affirmation.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were in my class. You're right, the information is really exciting, lied Riker, I hope you get a lot out of my class. It is very useful information."  
  
Vanessa noticed that she had been nodding her head the whole time Riker spoke. She felt like her head was going to fall off her neck. Christ Vanessa, get a hold of yourself, she thought in embarrassment. Riker continued to speak.  
  
"What did you say your name was?" asked Riker with a small grin.  
  
"I didn't say but my name is Starkey; Cadet Vanessa Starkey. It's a pleasure to meet you Commander Riker."  
  
"Likewise, Cadet. Anyway, I have to go but it was a nice bumping into you." stated Will with a lame attempt at a joke.  
  
However, Starkey acted as if it were the funniest thing she had ever heard. She suddenly began to laugh rather loud. The cadets passing by in the hall looked at Vanessa as if she were a Klingon Warrior in a female nightgown. Even Will Riker had a confused expression on his face. Vanessa quickly stopped laughing. She felt like such an ass. Starkey wanted nothing more than to crawl in a hole and die. Riker nodded at the cadet in mild amusement and quickly headed down the hall, far away from Vanessa. Well, that went perfect, thought Vanessa as the idea of suicide played in her head.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
For Will Riker, the school week seemed to go by fairly quickly and he was glad. Even though Will found himself thinking about the Enterprise more and more, Captain Rachael Finnegan had made the week slip by rather fast. The two Starfleet Officers had been together every night, from the time Will asked Rachael out. On their first date, all they did was talk but by the second night, Will found himself in Rachael's bed. The time they spent together had made Will's classes much more tolerable and the nights much more enjoyable.   
  
Will and Rachael had just finished making love and both of them snuggled together on Rachael's bed. Will laid flat on his back as he enjoyed the softness of the sheets under him. He also enjoyed the softness of Rachael's body over him. Finnegan had gently laid her head on Riker's shoulder and began to lightly massage his chest. Will responded by pulling her closer and placing his hand on her bare hip. Planet side isn't so bad, thought Riker with a smile.  
  
"That was great, Will." cooed Rachael as she nibbled on Will's neck.  
  
Riker smiled with self-satisfaction but he still had a heavy heart. Riker enjoyed his time with Finnegan but all he could think about was getting back to the Enterprise. Will imagined himself standing next to Captain Picard and both men looking upon the Enterprise's viewing screen. Riker could see the new starship racing through space, with bright stars flashing by. Here he was with a beautiful woman and all Will could think about was hearing the hum of the Enterprise's engines. Rachael could see that Will was distant so she tapped him lightly on the forehead, forcing the Commander out of his trance.  
  
"Hey, you still in there?" laughed Rachael, referring to Will's brain.  
  
Riker glared at Finnegan devilishly. He realized that she was teasing him, so he decided to get some revenge against her. Suddenly, Will began to tickle Rachael. Rachael struggled playfully against his tickling assault but was not very productive, due to the fact she was laughing too hard. Their naked bodies intertwined as they wrestled for the combative advantage. Riker quickly discovered he was the stronger of the two so he pinned Finnegan's wrists to the bed. He then used the weight of his body to keep her immobile. Will hovered over Rachael and their eyes met. Riker's testosterone levels had increased again and he found himself aroused. Rachael could fell his erection pressed up against her pelvic bone, which turned her on greatly. Will could see the passion in her eyes. Suddenly, their lips pressed together, and Rachael moaned softly as they melded into each other. Riker temporarily forgot about his desire to return to the Enterprise. He had other desires that seemed much more important.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Cadet Vanessa Starkey sighed loudly as she stared blankly at the computer screen in front of her. Vanessa had been studying for well over two hours and she felt as if her head was going to explode. Starkey had experienced a terrible week. She had spent the whole time studying and had not had encountered an ounce of human contact. She was lonely. Her roommate, Mary Hollingsworth, had already fallen asleep and there was no one for Vanessa to talk to. Cadet Starkey was beginning to see the disadvantages of being a study freak. Although Vanessa found herself ready for most Academy tests, her social life had plummeted into a dark pit and showed no sighs of returning. She sighed and thought about Cadet Jonathon Hale. Hale was extremely annoying and sometimes made her skin crawl, but Vanessa realized she had not given him a fair chance. Maybe I will go out with him once, thought Starkey. Suddenly, the image of Commander William Riker plunged into her brain and caused the cadet to blush. Will Riker embodied everything that Vanessa looked for in a man. He was handsome, smart, and adventurous. However, it was just a childhood crush. There was no way that anything could ever happen between her and Riker. He was a Commander in Starfleet and extremely important. Vanessa was just a lowly cadet and besides, their first encounter had been something of a joke, that was at Vanessa's expense. She could not act normal around him. There was no use in even thinking about Will Riker. Vanessa sighed once again and headed off to bed. That night she dreamt about Will Riker, wearing nothing but a smile.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Cadet Jonathon Hale, Cadet Sor'tok, and Cadet David Lorenzo walked across the Academy Campus in the dark of night. They had just finished working out and all three men were tired. However, they continued to chat and laugh with one another, as they headed back to their dormitory. They were on the subject of girls and discussed one girl in particular.  
  
" Man, I don't know why you torture yourself. How many times does Vanessa Starkey have to say no before you get the hint? When are you going to give up?" laughed Lorenzo as he patted Hale on the shoulder.  
  
"Dave, a true romantic never gives up. I really like her and I know that she really likes me. She just hasn't realized it yet." replied Jonathon as he blotted his face with a towel.  
  
"Whatever you say Johnny, but I think it's a hopeless case." stated Lorenzo with a smile etched across his face.  
  
"Humans are such illogical beings, stated Sor'tok, Why do you subject yourself to inner turmoil in the issues of love?"  
  
Suddenly, Cadet Lorenzo began to laugh. He could not believe the irony in Sor'tok's statement. A Vulcan had no right to lecture anyone on the matters of love.  
  
"What do Vulcans know about love anyway? They act like a bunch of apes when it comes to finding love and a mate. Pon'Far is a brutal thing and it's all in the name of love." laughed Lorenzo, followed by a snicker from Hale.  
  
Sor'tok thought about the previous statement for a moment. Lorenzo did have a point. Pon'Far was an act of male dominance and instinct. There was nothing logical about it.  
  
"Point well seen." stated Sor'tok as the three men entered the dormitory.  
  
"Anyway, It doesn't matter. I will never give up on Vanessa. She will be mine and nothing will stand in the way of that." declared Jonathon as the dormitory doors hissed shut behind him.  
  
To Be Continued….. 


	3. chapter 3

Will Riker sat at a table in an outside café. The sun was shining and the weather was extremely pleasant. People passed by the café and they all appeared to be smiling, and chatting jovially. Everyone around him to seemed in good spirits. Riker observed the view and the people. Will was rather surprised on how lovely San Francisco was, especially with it being the first week in March. It was usually raining at this time of year but despite the fact, the sun still shown brightly. Spring was starting early this year.  
  
Riker sipped on a glass of juice as he read the San Francisco Gazette. It was Saturday and Will was enjoying his day off. Teaching at the Academy did not involve the hustle and bustle of a starship, but it did take up a large amount of his time. A weekend was greatly needed and Riker was extremely happy that he could finally take a break. There won't be any bothers of class today, thought Riker with a smile.  
  
"Hello Commander." sounded a voice over his shoulder.  
  
Will looked away from his paper and turned to the direction of the voice. It was one of the students in his class. He had bumped into her before; literally. They had a mild mix up after his first class of the second semester. Will remembered her lovely face but had trouble remembering her name.  
  
"Hello, Miss..?" asked Riker as he had difficulty recalling the young woman's name.  
  
"Starkey, Vanessa Starkey." replied the beautiful young cadet.  
  
"Starkey, right. Well, what can I do for you Miss Starkey?"  
  
"Actually Commander, I was wondering if I could interview you for the Starfleet Academy Newspaper."  
  
"Interview me? What about?"  
  
"Sir, there have been rumors of the Borg planning to attack Earth again. There have been recent meetings and preparations made incase of a Borg attack. That is why your class has been so important lately. I thought that maybe I could get a quote from you about the rumors." stated Starkey with blinking doe eyes.  
  
Will thought about the idea for a moment. He really wasn't in the mood to be interviewed. After all, he was on his day off. However, Riker didn't know of any other time he could be interviewed. This was the most convenient time but it was also the most undesirable time. Will Riker sighed and motioned for Starkey to take a seat.  
  
"Fire away, Cadet." informed Will as he put down his paper.  
  
"Sir, what do you know about the so called "rumors" involving a Borg attack?" asked Vanessa as she tapped a few keys on her PADD and activated her audio recorder.  
  
"Well, I spoke with Admiral Jellico just before I took my teaching assignment. The reason I was chosen to teach Tactics and Strategy is because I am one of the few most qualified to teach Borg Tactics. Starfleet is just taking safety precaution in the event of an attack. There has been some discussion of a probable Borg attack but nothing to get worked up about. Starfleet Command prides themselves on being prepared on all probable situations. I'm sure some rumors are well justified but most are extremely over exaggerated. There has not being any Borg spotted in the Alpha Quadrant in the past four years. There is no cause for alarm."  
  
Will Riker continued to speak and Vanessa listened attentively, as she typed notes on her PADD.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
The interview seemed to have gone by rather quickly but Will Riker was sure that many hours had passed. Will had been talking with Cadet Starkey for a very long time. He wasn't sure exactly how much of the day had passed and for some reason he didn't care. Will found it rather odd that he was enjoying the company of someone so young. Will wasn't certain how old Starkey was but she couldn't be any older than twenty-two. He imagined himself being arrested for attracting "jail-bate". It was true that Riker was being a little over dramatic but this girl was young. He had to be at least twelve years older than her. Will was in High School while Vanessa was just getting potty-trained. Just an old man fantasy, thought Riker in a lopsided smile.  
  
"Thank you for your time sir, stated Vanessa with a bright smile, I didn't mean for the interview to last for three hours."  
  
"It's alright Cadet. I enjoyed the discussion."  
  
"Well, I guess I should be going." said Vanessa as she rose from her seat.  
  
"Alright, well it was nice seeing you Vanessa. We'll have to talk again sometime." replied Riker with a grin.  
  
Vanessa was about to walk away but she paused. Riker observed her curiously as Vanessa took a deep breath and smiled.  
  
"Maybe I can interview you again sometime?" asked Vanessa with a glimmer of hope in her eye.  
  
"Sure, anytime." stated Will, thinking that was the end of their conversation.  
  
"How about tomorrow night?" asked Vanessa with a smiling face.  
  
My God, what am I doing, thought Vanessa as her knees began to shake?  
  
Will Riker realized that Vanessa was talking about more than an interview. He was just about to say no but then thought about it. Will really genuinely pondered the idea. Why not, thought Riker, it couldn't hurt. Again, "JAIL-BATE" flashed across Will's mind but he quickly brushed the thought away. Get serious Riker, he grimaced to himself.  
  
"Are you asking me out, Cadet?" asked Will with a cocky grin on his face.  
  
Vanessa swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded nervously.  
  
"Yes sir, I am." replied Starkey.  
  
Will continued to smile but his eyes searched Vanessa's face. Starkey felt like he was reading her thoughts.  
  
"How old are you, Vanessa?"  
  
"Twenty-one; I'll be twenty-two in June."  
  
"Do you have any idea how old I am?"  
  
"Yes sir; you're thirty-four. You were born on August nineteenth, twenty- three thirty five."  
  
"How do you know that?" asked Will awkwardly, as his smile fell.  
  
"At the Academy sir; the senior staff information of the Enterprise is Starfleet basic material. We're required to know it." replied Vanessa, starting to feel like a stalker.  
  
"Oh yes, I forgot. Well Vanessa, I'd say we have a date." replied Riker as he began to smile again.  
  
"Excellent, sir. I'll see you tomorrow then. Same place, around seven?"  
  
"Sure, but Vanessa, we're not in class. You can call me Will."  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Vanessa sprayed perfume on her wrist and neck, and examined herself in the mirror. She was wearing a lovely blue blouse and a matching skirt. Vanessa was quite beautiful. Mary Hollingsworth was plopped on her bed and watched Vanessa get ready for her "mysterious" date.  
  
"Why won't you tell me who you're going out with?" asked Mary as she examined her fingernails.  
  
"I can't. Maybe some other time." replied Vanessa as she stood in front of the mirror and toyed with her hair.  
  
"Vanessa, we're best friends. You can tell me." pleaded Mary  
  
Vanessa ignored Mary as she examined herself in the mirror. After she felt satisfied with her appearance, she sighed and turned her attention back to Mary.  
  
"No I won't tell you now but I promise I'll tell you later." stated Vanessa with a large smile.  
  
Mary Hollingsworth sneered at her best friend. Keeping secrets was not like Vanessa at all. This was the first time that Mary had seen Vanessa act like..well, Mary wasn't sure how Vanessa was acting, but one thing was for sure; Vanessa was not acting like herself. Mary sighed pathetically and picked up her Geology Homework PADD.  
  
"It's a school night and you're going out on a date. I don't know what's gotten into you Vanessa but I'm not sure I like it. You're supposed to be a book-worm. I'm the one whose suppose to be going out!" growled Mary as she started to go over her homework.  
  
Vanessa scooped up her purse and pulled it over her shoulder. Mary stared in envy as Vanessa waved goodbye and headed out of their dorm quarters. As the doors hissed open and Vanessa stepped through, she bumped right into Jonathon Hale. Vanessa stumbled into Jonathon and lost her equilibrium. She was about to fall but Hale managed to catch her before she fell. Instinctively, Vanessa's arms latched onto Jonathon's shoulders and her face fell against his neck. When Vanessa looked up; their faces were mere centimeters apart. Jonathon smiled and searched deeply in her eyes.  
  
"Hi." stated Jonathon, still smiling.  
  
"Hi." replied Vanessa as she quickly pulled away from Hale and regained her footing.  
  
"Wow, you look beautiful." complemented Jonathon as he helped Vanessa stand up.  
  
"Thank you." said Vanessa, putting strands of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Out, so if you'll excuse me?" stated Vanessa, trying to walk around Jonathon.  
  
Jonathon felt his heart shatter inside his chest. Vanessa was acting like her usual self. I'm not giving up that easy, he thought in hurt and anger. Jonathon stepped in front of Vanessa, blocking off her exit.  
  
"Out? Do you have a date or something?"  
  
"Jonathon, that's none of your business. I've told you, I just want to be friends with you. When are you going to get the hint?!"  
  
Meanwhile, Mary crept up to the wall inside the dorm and put her ear up against it. What's going on out there, she thought?  
  
"Vanessa, I really like you. Excuse me, if I don't give up easily. It's not in my nature."  
  
"You and I are just friends! It's going to stay that way and if you keep going, we may not even be friends!"  
  
"Fine! I'm sorry I even bothered! I've been nothing but nice to you but you've treated me like dirt. Screw it! I'm sick of trying." shouted Jonathon, throwing his hands in the air.  
  
"Good! Now get out of my way!" roared Vanessa, stepping around Jonathon.  
  
Vanessa left Jonathon Hale alone in the hallway. He watched as she stepped onto the turbolift and headed for the lobby. Jonathon's heart felt as empty as the hallway. Why won't you love me, asked Jonathon as he fought down tears?  
  
=====/////=====  
  
EARLIER  
  
"A student?" shouted Deanna Troi in disgust.  
  
Will Riker stared at the computer screen in front of him. Deanna's angry face stared back at him. Will had a deadpan expression and felt like he had shrunk into non-existence. He could not believe that Deanna had taken the news of his date so badly.  
  
"She's twenty-one, Deanna. It's not like I'm breaking the law." stated Will as he rubbed the side of his beard.  
  
"Will, she's only a girl! Remember when you were that age? What would your father have said if he found out you were dating someone thirteen years older than you?"  
  
"He probably wouldn't have said anything and if he did, it would have been along the lines of "That's my boy"." laughed Riker, but stopped when he saw Deanna's un-amused expression.  
  
"Will, you're going to break this girls heart. Think about the consciences of your actions. The ends don't justify the means. She's a Cadet at the Academy and you're a Commander in Starfleet. Does that even sound logical? Besides Will, you'll be shipping off in a few months anyway."  
  
"I see your point Deanna, but I don't think I'm hurting anyone. Its just one date. I can't break it at such short notice. You know what I think? I think someone I know is a little jealous."  
  
"HA! Please Will, don't delude yourself. I just know how you are. You have a bad habit of breaking young girls' hearts."  
  
"Wow, someone sounds bitter." stated Will with a grin.  
  
Deanna shook her head in aggravation. Will Riker had the ability to get under her skin like no other. He was extremely lucky that she was on Betazed, because if she weren't, Will Riker would be going through some serious amounts of pain. Deanna glared at Will for a second and then shook her head again.  
  
"Whatever Will, just promise me you'll watch your step with this CHILD."  
  
"Ok Deanna, I promise." informed Will, lifting he left hand and placing his right over his heart.  
  
"Bye Will." said Deanna with an un-humored smile.  
  
"Bye Deanna." replied Riker, just before the computer screen flashed off.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Vanessa had her head pressed against her hand and tapped her fingernails on the café glass table. It was almost a half an hour past seven and she was beginning to think that Commander Riker had stood her up. Vanessa took a deep breathe through her nose and let it out her mouth. Five more minutes, she thought sadly. Suddenly, Will Riker stepped up behind Vanessa Starkey and tapped her on the shoulder. She quickly turned around to face him. Vanessa's eyes brightened and a large smile spread across her face.  
  
"Will! I was beginning to think you weren't coming."  
  
"I'm sorry I kept you waiting. I was talking to an old friend and lost track of time."  
  
"That's ok. Won't you sit down?"  
  
"You know, I'm not really hungry right now. How about we go for a walk and come back?" stated Will, extending his arm.  
  
Vanessa smiled brightly and stood from her chair. She wrapped her arm around his and both Starfleet personnel went for a stroll under the moonlight.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Jonathon held the shot of Vodka gently in his hand. He swirled it around for a second and then quickly took it down in one gulp. He and his two friends sat in booth in a secluded pub. Sor'tok shook his head in displeasure as Jonathon slammed the shot glass on the table.  
  
"That is not wise, Jonathon. You are taking in large amounts of alcohol in such a short period of time."  
  
"Sor'tok, stick it!" growled Jonathon, as he poured another glass.  
  
David Lorenzo patted Jonathon on the back. He felt sorry for his friend but didn't really agree with his methods of drinking.  
  
"She's just one girl, Johnny. Its not the end of the world. There will be others."  
  
"Dave, Vanessa was the one, man. I love her but she hates me." cried Jonathon as he brought the fresh shot of Vodka to his lips.  
  
Sor'tok quickly darted his arm across the table and swiped the shot from Jonathon's hand. Some of the Vodka splashed on Hale's face.  
  
"I believe you have had enough." informed Sor'tok.  
  
"Damn you, Sor'tok!" growled Jonathon, reaching for the glass.  
  
David restrained Jonathon and pressed him against the booth.  
  
"Listen pal, you drink to remember, not to forget. Its time to go home, buddy." stated Lorenzo with a frown.  
  
"NO! I want to drink. If you won't give me my shot glass back, I'll just have to find something else to drink."  
  
Suddenly, Jonathon remembered he still had some Vodka dripping down his face. He then began to try to lick it off. David tried not to laugh but the scene was extremely funny. Lorenzo quickly motioned for Sor'tok to help him pick Jonathon up and take him home. Sor'tok came around the table and picked Jonathon up with ease. Dave guided the two Cadets, through the pub front door. Jonathon tried to struggle but he was no match for the Vulcan's strength. The three young men exited the pub and headed back toward the dorm. That was when they saw them. Lorenzo, Sor'tok, and Hale stared blankly at Will Riker and Vanessa Starkey, as they kissed passionately under a tree.  
  
"Oh shit." stated Lorenzo in shock.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	4. chapter 4

Jonathon Hale felt the Vodka buzz shatter in his veins. Any intoxication enjoyment he was feeling had dissipated. All he felt now was anger; anger mixed with drunkenness. He watched in horror as Will Riker kissed HIS Vanessa Starkey. Jonathon's first impulse was to ram his fist down Commander Riker's throat but being restrained by a Vulcan was somewhat of a problem. Sor'tok's grip was unbreakable. So instead, Jonathon had to resort to vulgar use of language that was unbecoming of a Starfleet Cadet, especially when speaking to a superior officer.  
  
"You son-of-a-bitch!" shouted Hale in a drunken stupor.  
  
David Lorenzo gritted his teeth in sheer panic. Oh my God, Johnny is going home, he thought in fear.  
  
Will Riker and Vanessa Starkey parted from their kiss and turned toward the blatant verbal assault. Vanessa's eyes widened in fear as she recognized the three Cadets standing in front of her. Sor'tok held a struggling Jonathon firmly in his hands while David stood next to them, with an expression of utter confusion etched across his face. Will Riker pinched the bridge of his nose and forced down the anger that was building up inside him. He realized that Hale had been addressing him. I know that "Cadet" did not speak to me in that manor, Riker thought.  
  
Are these friends of yours? asked Will as he glared at Jonathon.  
  
"No, I mean yes," Vanessa paused for a moment, "well I know who they are."  
  
"This is why you refuse to go out with me? You're dating "Old Man Rivers"?!" shouted Jonathon, still trying to break free from Sor'tok's grip.  
  
"Listen Cadet, you've walking on very thin ice!" warned Riker, pointed a finger at Hale.  
  
"He's drunk, sir." informed David, trying to keep the sheer mortification out his voice.  
  
"Well, maybe your friend should manage his drinking habits!" retorted Riker.  
  
Lorenzo nodded firmly but in his mind, he wished that Sor'tok would release Jonathon. It would seem he was going to be expelled anyway, at least give Johnny one good shot in, thought David in disgust.  
  
Vanessa placed a hand on Will's shoulder. She sighed heavily and thought of the recent events. Will turned his attention from the three Cadets to Vanessa. It was apparent that Riker was extremely angry but in light of the situation, it seemed that he was taking the insults in stride.  
  
"Will, I'll take care of this. I had a nice evening, thank you. But maybe you should go home." stated Vanessa with water welling up in her eyes.  
  
Riker grimaced to himself. Vanessa sounded like the one who the older one between them. It made Will feel awkward but he decided to take her advice. He pulled down his shirt, glared at the three Cadets, and started to walk away.  
  
"We'll talk later." he stated before finally making his exit.  
  
Vanessa felt a wave of relief. She was worried that things between her and Riker had been virtually stopped. Vanessa did not want that. She wanted things to pick up where they had left off, right before they were so rudely interrupted.  
  
Vanessa quickly turned to Hale. Anger raged in her eyes and she wanted noting more than to punch Jonathon right between the eyes. However, Vanessa controlled her anger.  
  
"First of all, who I date is my business." stated Vanessa, addressing all three Cadets, not just Hale.  
  
"Making out in public makes it everyone's business!" replied Jonathon.  
  
"Shut up, Jonathon! I've had it! I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to see you, and I don't want to be near you! From now on, stay away from me!" shouted Vanessa, attracting stares from people passing by.  
  
Lorenzo shook his head in displeasure. Things just keep getting worse and worse for you Johnny, he thought sadly.  
  
Vanessa shook her head once and then turned on her heels. She was just about to walk away but something Jonathon said stopped her.  
  
"I guess you'll be getting an A in Riker's class, huh?"  
  
Both David and Sor'tok winced from Jonathon's remark. Suddenly, Vanessa turned back around and slapped Jonathon right across the cheek. She swung with such power that Sor'tok almost lost his grip of Hale. Vanessa's blow left a bright red hand print on Jonathon's face. It caught him completely off guard but he recovered quickly. Jonathon looked at Vanessa with contempt but then smiled. The alcohol he had consumed had blunted the slap substantially. He hadn't felt a thing.  
  
Tears began to drip from Vanessa's eyes as she saw Jonathon's cruel smile. Jonathon had hurt her; more than he would ever know. However, Vanessa quickly realized that she may have hurt him just as much. Love does strange things, she thought, It's a lesson that everyone must learn.  
  
Vanessa wiped the tears from her eyes and walked away from the three Cadets. David watched as Vanessa disappeared in the night and then turned to his best friend.  
  
"That was heartless man." he stated.  
  
"I haven't got a heart, Dave. It was torn out of my chest." replied the drunk Jonathon.  
  
"I think it best we go home. I believe we are attracting a crowd." informed Sor'tok as he observed the surrounding area.  
  
"Great idea Sor'tok but first I need to throw up." moaned Jonathon as nausea raged in his stomach.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Will Riker sat at the same table at the same café, which he found himself a lot lately. It was mid-afternoon and he did not have another class until late that evening. Will tried to read the San Francisco Gazette but his mind kept wondering. He kept thinking about Vanessa and how badly things had gone between them. However, that was the least of his worries. If rumor got out that he had been with a student at the Academy, it might hurt his career. Will thought about Vanessa for a moment. She was just a Cadet but she was also something special. Will cracked a smile as he continued to think. Had he broken Starfleet regulation? There was not law that permitted fraternizing with the Cadets. After all, most Cadets were considered adults but by most Starfleet personnel, the idea of an officer dating a Cadet, was frowned upon. It could give Riker a bad reputation.  
  
Riker plopped the Gazette down on the table and sighed. He could not force himself to read so decided he might as well get something to eat, while he waited for Rachael Finnegan to arrive. Ah yes, Finnegan, thought Riker. He had completely forgotten about Rachael, which had made her rather displeased. Rachael had called Will and asked if he had been avoiding her. Riker came up with the lame excuse of being swamped by work, but it came off cliché and cheesy. However, Finnegan bought it and asked if he would join her for a cup of coffee. Will agreed and now he was waiting patiently for her. Suddenly, someone tapped him on the shoulder. At first he thought it was Rachael but then he was afraid that it was Vanessa. Will gritted his teeth and turned around. He had been wrong on both accounts.  
  
"Hiya Commander!" greeted Lieutenant Commander Geordi LaForge.  
  
Will smiled in surprise and quickly stood from his chair. Both men firmly shook hands but almost by reflex, Will hugged Geordi. It had caught LaForge a little by surprise but he quickly embraced the hug, and patted Will on the back.  
  
"Geordi, its good to see you", started Will just before he realized the Geordi looked different, "you've got eye implants?"  
  
"Yes, sir. I had been meaning to get implants for a long time but I was always so busy with the Enterprise. After the ship was destroyed I realized I had some time on my hands, so I went ahead and got the surgery done ."  
  
"Great! Well, won't you sit down?"  
  
"Don't mind if I do." laughed LaForge as he pulled out a chair and sat in it.  
  
"Wow, Geordi. How long has it been since we've talked?" asked Will in wonder.  
  
"Almost a year. I haven't seen you since the debriefing of Enterprise D."  
  
"Really, I can't believe a year has almost gone by. So, what brings you to San Francisco?"  
  
"Enterprise E actually, I've been asked to go over the engine schematics. They want me to make sure everything is in order"  
  
"So, how much longer until Enterprise E is ready?"  
  
"A few more months. She's expected to ship off a lot sooner than we first thought."  
  
"That's great news, Geordi. You have no idea. I can't wait to get back up there." state Will as he pointed toward the sky.  
  
"Me too Commander. There is nothing more gratifying than hearing the hum of the Enterprise's engines." stated Geordi with a sigh.  
  
Will Riker tapped his fingers on the café table. His heart felt heavy and he desperately needed someone to talk too. Geordi LaForge could be that someone, Will thought in distress. However, Will brushed the idea from his mind. Geordi had more important things to worry about. He had no time to discuss Riker's pathetic long triangle.  
  
Geordi smiled at Riker. It was apparent to LaForge that Riker had something on his mind. He did not want to pry but Commander Riker seemed upset.  
  
"Commander, is something wrong?" asked Geordi.  
  
"Nothing I can't handle Geordi but yes, I have a few things on my mind right now."  
  
"Sounds like women troubles."  
  
Will Riker smiled brightly in spite of himself. It was funny how Geordi had pegged the bull's-eye on Riker's situation.  
  
"Well Geordi, I'd say your right." laughed Will as a waitress came to their table.  
  
Both Geordi and Will ordered some food and began to discuss Will's problem. The waitress came back and gave them their order and both men ate, and enjoyed each other's company.  
  
"Two women?!"  
  
"I'm afraid so Geordi."  
  
"Does that even sound fair? Most guys have to bend over backwards just to find one girl but you practically have to hold them back at phaser point."  
  
"I think you're being a tad over dramatic." laughed Will as he brought a piece of potato to his mouth.  
  
"I don't think so Commander. You've always had the luck with the ladies. So who are these two ladies? Super models right?"  
  
"Well one of them is a professor at the Academy and the other is."stated Riker but Geordi couldn't hear the last part, because Will had mumbled the end of the sentence.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't catch the last part of what you said. She's a student, you said?"  
  
Will nodded in embarrassment but Geordi couldn't figure out why. Surely the woman Will is dating wasn't one of his students. There is no way in hell Commander Riker would date a Cadet at the Academy, thought Geordi.  
  
"Well, she's a student huh? A student where?" asked Geordi as he sipped his beverage.  
  
"At the Academy." informed Will with a thick cough.  
  
Geordi froze. His glass was still pressed against his lips and some of the liquid dripped off the side. It splashed on LaForge's shirt but the Chief Engineer did seem to mind. He was still frozen.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" asked Geordi in mild shock.  
  
"Yes Geordi, she's a student at the Academy. To make matters worse, she's actually one of my students." replied Riker in embarrassment.  
  
"Oh no Commander. You can't be serious. A Cadet at the Academy? I was way off. I thought you had mild women troubles. This is serious." stated LaForge, placing his glass back on the table.  
  
"Thanks Geordi. Thanks for stating something I already know." replied Riker, forking a piece of meat.  
  
"I'm sorry Commander but nothing good can come from dating a student; nothing."  
  
"You know, you're the second person who's told me that." laughed Will, setting down his utensil and scratching his beard.  
  
"Told you what?" interrupted Rachael Finnegan as he approached Will and Geordie's table.  
  
Both men looked at each other and tried to figure out something to say, which was kind of awkward for Geordi, since he had never seen the woman before in his life. However, Will quickly chimed in.  
  
"He's the second person to tell me, I need to shave my beard." lied Riker.  
  
"Oh I don't know Will, I rather like it." teased Rachael, brushing her hand across his hairy cheek.  
  
"Thanks." laughed Will, still feeling the panic racing in his chest.  
  
"Well Commander, aren't you going to introduce me?" asked Rachael, tossing a glance in Geordi's direction.  
  
"I'm sorry Rachael. Rachael, this is Lieutenant Commander Geordi LaForge. Geordi, this is Captain Rachael Finnegan." informed Will, motioning to each person with his hand.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you Captain." stated Geordi, rising from his seat and shaking Rachael's hand firmly.  
  
"Likewise, Commander."  
  
Will motioned for both of them to sit down. Rachael did gleefully but Geordi remained standing.  
  
"I'm sorry Commander, I'm afraid I have an appointment with Admiral Hayes. I have to leave. Captain Finnegan, it was nice to meet you. Commander Riker, always a pleasure."  
  
"Alright Geordi. It was great seeing you. We'll have to catch up, back on the Enterprise." stated Will with a smile.  
  
"You're not kidding." replied Geordi with a wink.  
  
Rachael Finnegan had no idea that a secret message had been sent between the two men.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Vanessa Starkey was going out of her mind. She paced her room nervously and tried to gather her thoughts. Vanessa was still confused about what had occurred the night before and desperately wanted to speak with Will Riker. Things had gone badly between them but she was certain they could start over. Starkey bit her thumb nail and told herself that everything was going to be fine. I'm going to see him tonight, she thought with a smile.  
  
To Be Continued.. 


	5. chapter 5

Will Riker and Rachael Finnegan slowly approached Will's quarters. They held hands but Rachael could sense that something was troubling Riker. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but Rachael was beginning to think she was being brushed off.  
  
The night had been uneventful and Will's conversation was down to two or three word sentences. He certainly wasn't in a talking mood or any other pleasurable mood for that matter. Rachael sighed as the two officers came up to Riker's door. Without saying a word, Will kissed Rachael on the cheek and was about to enter his quarters. However, Rachael quickly stopped him by tugging on his uniform sleeve.  
  
"Will is something wrong?" asked Rachael in confusion.  
  
"No, why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, you've been really stand offish. You've barley spoken to me all day."  
  
"I'm sorry Rachael. I'm just tired, that's all." replied Riker, faking a yawn.  
  
"Tired? Well, I'm not buying it. When you were with Commander LaForge, you seemed extremely happy and upbeat. But since them, you've been a terrible date."  
  
"I said I was sorry Rachael. I really am tired." stated Will, putting his hands up in defense.  
  
That fact of the matter was that Will was tired; tired of women, tired of the Academy, tired of being planet-side, and tired of everyday life. The only thing that seemed to make Will happy anymore was the arrival of the new Enterprise and the little time he had spent with Vanessa. Vanessa; Will's mind kept wondering because all he could think about was Vanessa. I have to contact her, thought Will, but first I have to get rid of Rachael.  
  
"Look Rachael, I'll talk to you tomorrow. I know I've been a lousy date but I promise to make it up to you."  
  
Rachael sighed once more and nodded. She wasn't particularly thrilled she was going home but at least Will was beginning to act more like himself. Vanessa gently kissed Will on the lips.  
  
"I'll see you later." stated Rachael just before she reluctantly walked away.  
  
Will smiled as Rachael slowly disappeared in the shadows of the night. Now to contact Vanessa, thought Will devilishly.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Jonathon Hale looked at himself in his bathroom mirror and let out a noise of disgust. The reflection that looked back at him was extremely depressing. Jonathon had let himself go. He needed to shave, his hair was messy, and it looked like he hadn't slept in days; which was true. Hale turned on the water receptacle and scooped up some water. He splashed the cold liquid on his face and flicked his fingers to get rid of some of the moisture. Jonathon sighed as he pulled a towel of the rack and blotted his face with it. My life sucks, he thought as he dropped the towel into the hamper.  
  
Jonathon's first impulse was to take a shower but for some reason he couldn't find the strength. All he wanted to do was lie around the house, which was rather ironic because he wasn't getting any sleep. Jonathon moaned distastefully as he plopped onto his bed. He scratched his growing chin hair and yawned. How did things go so wrong, thought Jonathon?  
  
Hale had been thinking for some time and had come to the bitter conclusion that it was actually his fault things had gone so badly. Sure he cared about Vanessa Starkey but she wasn't worth defacing himself in public. Jonathon was still having trouble swallowing the fact he had insulted a superior officer; a famous one at that. My life sucks, reiterated Hale.  
  
Suddenly, his quarters' door hissed opened and Dave Lorenzo entered, quickly followed by Sor'tok. Both men stared blankly at Jonathon but suddenly Lorenzo's nose twitched in displeasure.  
  
"My God Johnny, what is that smell?"  
  
"I would say it was his body order." informed Sor'tok evenly.  
  
"You know you do have a sonic shower." stated Dave, shaking his head in disgust.  
  
"I do? Gosh, I was wondering what that thing in my bathroom was!" growled Jonathon sarcastically.  
  
"Do not be disrespectful to us Jonathon. We are here to help." informed Sor'tok, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh boy, here we go. So tell me Sor'tok, how can you two clowns help me?!" retorted Hale angrily.  
  
"By making you take a shower." interrupted Dave as he headed for the bathroom.  
  
Jonathon watched as Dave turned the shower knob. The steamy water burst out of the shower head and Lorenzo quickly checked the temperature. Meanwhile, Sor'tok shook his head in distaste. He slowly picked up a dirty uniform off the floor and tossed it into a basket. Hale had left his quarters extremely untidy and the stench in the air was almost too unbearable. Sor'tok's keen sense of smell was getting the best of him. Suddenly, Lorenzo came out of the bathroom while drying his hands with a towel.  
  
"Alright buddy boy, in the shower!" ordered Dave.  
  
Jonathon sighed heavily but nodded to the command. It's time for me to shape up, thought Hale, no more pity party.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Vanessa Starkey couldn't believe it. Will Riker had actually called her. She was certain that thing between them were over but Will had finally made contact. Vanessa had been crawling out of her skin with mixed emotions. She was going out of her mind and didn't know what to think. Her first impulse was to swallow her pride and visit Riker, so they could talk. Vanessa grabbed her purse and was just about to head to Riker's quarters, when suddenly her computer chirped. It informed her she had an incoming message. Starkey set down her purse and went to her computer. She clicked the message button and Will's face appeared on the screen. A rush of surprise came over Starkey. Will's image began to speak.  
  
"Vanessa, I know that we had a rough start but I think we should give it another try. I want you to come by my quarters so we can talk. I'm sure we can mend any tear in our relationship. Please contact me if you decide you don't want to patch up the problem."  
  
Suddenly, Will's image flashed off the screen. Vanessa felt her heart swell up with joy. Riker had said all the things she wanted to hear. She could not remember ever being this happy. Vanessa quickly scooped up her purse and bolted out the door, which hissed shut behind her.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
"I'm glad you made it." stated Will, not making any effort to hide his happiness.  
  
Riker stood in the doorway and was blocking off Vanessa entry. Will felt as if his feet were frozen to the floor.  
  
"I'm glad you invited me. I agree we need to talk." replied Vanessa, stepping past Riker and sitting gently on his sofa.  
  
Riker smiled at Vanessa. He explored her body with his eyes and could not believe how beautiful she looked. Will was still having trouble understanding how someone so young could have such an affect on him. He patted his chest and headed for the kitchen.  
  
"Can I replicate you something to drink?"  
  
"No thank you, I'm fine." said Vanessa as she crossed her legs and tapped her knee with her fingernails.  
  
"Are you sure? How about something to eat?"  
  
"No, I just ate not too long ago but thanks anyway."  
  
Will nodded and gave up his attempt with the kitchen. He realized he wasn't hungry or thirsty either. Riker was just trying to do something to occupy his mind. For some strange reason, Vanessa's presence was making Will nervous. Not nervous in the sense of being afraid; nervous in the sense of not knowing how to act. Riker felt like a teenager again, not knowing how to be around girls. This is crazy, he thought, why am I acting this way?  
  
Vanessa smiled as Will came back into the living room. Her eyes searched for his but he seemed to be avoiding her gaze. What are you thinking Will Riker, thought Vanessa in wonder?  
  
Riker took a deep breath and turned to Vanessa. He remained standing and Vanessa felt like he was hovering over her. She thought it best to go ahead and talk.  
  
"Will, I came her to apologize for the situation I put you in. I understand that I'm just a Cadet and that you're a high ranking officer. Having a relationship would be extremely difficult and would cause quite uproar from other people; Starfleet personnel in general. I think we may have made a mistake."  
  
Will quickly slide into the sofa, sitting next to Vanessa. He put his hand on her knee and looked powerfully in her eyes.  
  
"I know Vanessa but for some reason I don't care. It's not like we're breaking the law. True, I'm older than you but what does age matter anyway? I'm sick of what other people think. I'm not saying things will work out between us but I feel we may miss out on something great, if we don't try."  
  
Vanessa smiled immediately. She felt her cheeks sting red and the touch of Will's hand on her knee was intoxicating. Her head was spinning with delight.  
  
"Will I don't know." started Vanessa but she was cut short.  
  
Suddenly, Will leaned in and kissed Vanessa gently on the lips. It caught her by surprise and a moment of awkward silence filled the room. Will waited for a moment and then kissed her again. Starkey responded quickly by turning the gentle kiss into something a lot more passionate. She plunged into his mouth, letting Will take the initiative. Riker quickly wrapped his arms around her as they're mouths explored one another. Passion and desire welled up in their bodies, and they weren't resisting any longer.  
  
Vanessa kissed Riker's neck as his lips pressed against her face. Moving completely by instinct, Starkey pulled Will's shirt over his head and threw it to the floor. Their mouths met again and Vanessa soon found that her clothes had found themselves on the floor as well. Suddenly, Will took Vanessa by the arms and lifted her from the sofa. They both stumbled for the bedroom, not able to keep their hands off one another. Riker's pants crumbled to the bedroom floor and both Starfleet personnel crashed onto Will's bed. Passion consumed them and their mouths explored every crevice of each other's body. Vanessa hands massaged Will hungrily as he kissed her body. Suddenly, Will entered Vanessa, their bodies becoming one. Light gasps of pleasure filled the room as they made love. Will and Vanessa relished in the moment. Each kiss, each touch, was absolute bliss. Seconds felt like minutes and minutes felt like hours. Time had eluded them but suddenly, their bodies tensed as a powerful explosion sent both of them into a topspin.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Rachael Finnegan sighed heavily as she stepped up to Will Riker's quarters. It was late and the moon hung overhead. Rachael felt a little silly because all she was wearing was a long overcoat. She was completely naked under the coat. Starkey was on a mission and that was to repair the gap in Will's and her relationship, by seducing him.  
  
The cool wind brushed against her skin, sending goose pimple up her spine. Rachael clung her coat to her body and took a deep breath. Here goes nothing, she thought. Starkey lifted her hand and was about to press the paging button, however as she stepped forward the door hissed opened. Will had left the door unlocked. A devilish grin etched across Rachael's face. This was too perfect. She could slip into Riker's bed, catch him by surprise, and have her way with him. Rachael chuckled softly and she tiptoed through Will's living room. It was fairly dark so she didn't notice the clothes on the floor.  
  
Rachael quietly entered Riker's bedroom. The room was pitch black and she couldn't see a thing. Finnegan had to wait for a few moments for her eyes to adjust. After a minute the darkness began to fade and Rachael could make out the bedroom. To her surprise, Will was not alone. He had someone in the bed with him; a naked woman. Rachael's heart cracked. Her mouth dropped as she observed the two naked bodies in front of her. They were spooned together and Will was rubbing the woman's stomach. His eyes were closed but Rachael was certain he wasn't asleep. Suddenly, anger welled up in Rachael Finnegan and she couldn't control it any longer.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU, WILL!" roared Rachael, forcing both naked people to shoot up in the bed.  
  
It took Will a second to gather his thoughts but he quickly realized who had shouted. Oh no, Will thought in terror, the game is up.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
One more chapter to go! 


	6. Chapter 6

Will Riker shook his head in confusion. He wasn't sure how Rachael Finnegan had gotten into his quarters but at the moment, he didn't particularly care. She stood over him with fire burning in her eyes. Rachael was absolutely furious and had every right to be. Will was sleeping with another woman and had tried to keep it a secret. Rachael suddenly knew why Will had been avoiding her but she didn't know how to react.  
  
Will felt as if time stood still. He had a lovely woman standing over him and a lovely woman lying next to him. The problem was that both of them seemed extremely upset. Riker knew that things were going to take a turn for the worse.  
  
"How could you?" restated Rachael, allowing tears to drain down her face.  
  
"Rachael, I can explain." replied Will, pulling a sheet over his groin.  
  
Vanessa quickly rolled out of bed and searched frantically for her clothes. She quickly realized that her shirt and paints were still in the living room. Vanessa gasped in mortification as her cheeks stung red with embarrassment. I have to cover myself with something, she thought in a panic.  
  
Not knowing what else to do, Vanessa yanked the sheet from Will Riker, re- revealing his nudity. She quickly wrapped herself in the sheet and managed to cover most of her nakedness. Will glared at Vanessa for a moment but suddenly remembered that his pants were on the floor. He slide from his bed and scooped up his pants. Riker put them on quickly as Rachael yelled obscene words at him.  
  
"Rachael, you need to calm down!" shouted Riker as he latched the button to his pants.  
  
"Calm down?! How dare you Will Riker?! You're sleeping with another woman! A woman that appears to be a girl!" roared Rachael, her tears still flowing.  
  
Vanessa wanted to speak but her voice was trapped within her throat. She wanted to lash out Finnegan for calling her a girl but the problem was, Rachael Finnegan was one of her professors. She wasn't about to add gas to the fire. Vanessa held her tongue and listened to the arguing.  
  
"First of all Rachael, we're not married! We're not exclusive! I don't think I'm doing anything wrong! I can tell you this! I don't appreciate you sneaking into my quarters uninvited!" yelled Riker, flailing his arms in the air.  
  
"Well excuse me. If I had known you were baby sitting, I wouldn't have barged in!"  
  
"Can you two stop talking as if I not in the room!" roared Vanessa, deciding she had remained silent for long enough.  
  
"You stay out of this!" shouted Will and Rachael at the same time.  
  
Vanessa gasped in fright. She hadn't expected both of her professors to snap at her. Vanessa suddenly felt like she was in first grade again. She knew that she was young but both Will and Rachael made her feel as if she were practically a toddler.  
  
"Wait a second! I know you. You're one of my students in my Bio-chemistry class!" cried Rachael as a light popped on in her head.  
  
Vanessa lowered her head in shame. Finnegan had recognized her which wasn't surprising, since Vanessa was extremely outspoken in her classes. Well I guess our little game is up Will, thought Vanessa in distress.  
  
"A student?! Will Riker, you are scum! No, you're lower than scum! I don't think there is a word to describe what you are!" roared Rachael.  
  
"Rachael, I think we need to stop the shouting and talk about this like adults!"  
  
"Adults?! There is only one adult in this room Will and that's me! You've been sleeping with a Starfleet cadet. She is just a child!!"  
  
"I know she's just a child!! I made a mistake!" shouted Will in the heat of anger.  
  
Vanessa Starkey's mouth dropped. She could not believe the words she just heard. A child, he thinks I'm a child and that he made a mistake, thought Vanessa as tears suddenly filled her eyes.  
  
Will quickly realized he had been thinking out loud. He turned to Vanessa with apology written all over his face. Riker didn't know what to say. He had two women looking at him, both with tears in their eyes. Will had to say something but no words would come. Suddenly Vanessa reared back her hand and slapped Will Riker across the face.  
  
Rachael stared blankly at the young cadet. She couldn't believe that the girl had struck a commanding officer, but didn't really blame her. Meanwhile, Riker quickly covered his cheek which had turned the brightest shade of red.  
  
"Screw you Will Riker!" bellowed Vanessa, tears dripping off her chin.  
  
"Vanessa, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that!" replied Will, still holding his cheek.  
  
"Go to hell!" replied the cadet as she turned on her heels and bolted out the front door.  
  
Will wanted to follow her but he still had to deal with Finnegan. He turned to Rachael quickly with anger in his eyes. She stared back at him with the same fiery glare.  
  
"Get out of my quarters, Rachael." Will said coldly.  
  
"Gladly but I have to say one thing before I go. You're a sad pathetic excuse for a man. You felt insecure about your age so you tried to find a way to feel young again. You thought by sleeping with a younger woman, it would make you feel better about the aging process. Well I feel sorry for you Riker. Nothing you do is going to make you feel young again. You make me sick."  
  
Will glared ice daggers at Rachael. He wished that she was a man because Will desperately wanted to ram his fist down Rachael's throat. However, Riker remained calm but he was still fuming.  
  
"Are you done?" asked Will angrily.  
  
"I've said my piece."  
  
"Then get out!" roared Riker.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Jonathon Hale strolled across the Academy's campus. It was extremely late and he had class early in the morning, but he didn't care. Jonathon had too much on his mind. Thoughts charged his brain like dozens of linebackers. He was jumbled with emotions.  
  
Jonathon took in the night scenery as he continued toward his dormitory. The moon was full and stars speckled across the dark blanket of sky. He sighed to himself. Jonathon was still mopey but he had managed to pull himself from bed, and take a walk.  
  
Jonathon continued to think about Vanessa. He wanted desperately to fix things between them but he had hammered in the last nail in the coffin. There was no turning back now. Jonathon had made a terrible mistake and was forced to live with it. Suddenly, the sounds of crying echoed through the area. Jonathon paused for a moment and listened attentively. The sounds appeared to be coming from a treed area. He turned his head in puzzlement and started walking toward the bellows of distress. The cries were getting louder but he couldn't make out anything in front of him. It was dark and the street lights only illuminated parts of the campus. Jonathon couldn't see who was crying.  
  
Jonathon squinted his eyes and called out to the person crying.  
  
"Hello? Who's there? Are you ok?"  
  
"Go away!" retorted the sad voice.  
  
"Look, I was just walking by and I heard someone crying. I didn't mean to disturb you. I was just making sure you were ok, whoever you are?"  
  
"Just go away!" shouted the feminine voice in between sobs.  
  
Jonathon Hale stepped closer to the outcropping of trees. He was beginning to make out the area and he was certain the girl's voice sounded familiar.  
  
"Look, its obvious your upset. I don't know you but I'd like to help. Would you like to talk about it?" asked Hale as he eyes adjusted to the light.  
  
"I said go away Jonathon!" shouted Vanessa, wiping her nose with a tissue.  
  
Suddenly, everything was clear to Cadet Hale. He quickly realized that he was speaking to none other than Vanessa Starkey.  
  
"Vanessa, what are you doing out here? Why are you crying?" asked Jonathon, making sure he kept a good distance between him and Vanessa. He wasn't particularly sure it was safe to advance. Last time they had spoken, Jonathon ended up with a sore cheek.  
  
"I said go away! How many times must I repeat this sentence to you?!"  
  
"Well forgive me for checking up on someone who appears to be upset! I didn't know it was you but I'm not leaving until I'm sure you're alright."  
  
"I'm fine. Now will you please leave?!" cried Vanessa.  
  
There was a moment of silence. Neither one spoke but their eyes met and suddenly Jonathon had a rough idea of what happened.  
  
"It was him, wasn't it?" stated Jonathon, knowing full well Commander Riker had caused Vanessa's pain.  
  
"Just leave me alone."  
  
"No, not until I get you back to your dorm. You don't need to be out here alone especially in this condition. I'll walk you home."  
  
"Like hell you will! Did you forget that I don't want anything to do with you?!"  
  
"Just let me get you home and then I promise you'll never hear from me again."  
  
"Yeah, right!"  
  
"I promise Vanessa. I just want to make sure you get home safe." stated Hale, putting his hands up in defense.  
  
Vanessa wiped her nose roughly with the wet tissue and sobbed loudly. She didn't know what to think. Meanwhile, Hale stared blankly at her. He saw that Vanessa's makeup was a mess and her eyes were red from crying. Jonathon didn't say anything. He kept all of his emotions bottled up and revealed nothing but a gentle smile.  
  
Vanessa observed him. She swiped away a tear dribbling down her face and coughed lightly. Suddenly, Vanessa didn't seem to care that she hated Jonathon Hale. This was the first time she had ever seen him act genuine. Vanessa returned his smile and nodded.  
  
"Alright, I'll let you walk me home but after that, I want nothing to do with you." replied Vanessa, her smile still etched across her face.  
  
"I promise." said Hale, tracing his heart with an "X" motion, "cross my heart."  
  
That night for the first time, Vanessa Starkey and Jonathon Hale had a real conversation. It wasn't arguing or flirting; just talking. Vanessa told Jonathon what happened but he remained emotionless. He just listened to her story and responded when she asked him to. Hale was done with trying to be some the macho/cocky type. He just wanted to be Vanessa's friend.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Will Riker stared at his lesson plan PADD and sighed quietly. He was looking at the words in front of him but they didn't seem to decode into anything. Will was having trouble concentrating and couldn't focus on the PADD. He was just looking at it. Memories of the night before lingered in his mind. Things had gone very badly. Riker was extremely depressed and wasn't sure how to deal with the pain. God I wish I was back on the Enterprise, thought Riker.  
  
Suddenly, a young man entered his office. He appeared to be angry but his demeanor was non-threatening. However, Riker quickly realized that it was the Cadet that had vocally bashed him in public. He had to think for a moment but the Cadet's name popped from his memory. Jonathon Hale, he thought. Will's eyes opened in confusion and shock. What the hell, he thought, this guy has got a lot of nerve coming here?  
  
"What do you want and what the hell are you doing in my office?" asked Riker, rising from his desk.  
  
"First of all, I just wanted to apologize for my unacceptable behavior a few nights ago. I was intoxicated and way out of line. For that, I'm sorry." stated Hale.  
  
"Fine, apology accepted. Now get out of my office." snapped Will with a sharp glare.  
  
Hale ignored Riker's orders. Jonathon knew that he shouldn't disobey a command but he had to say the things on his mind. If it meant being expelled, so be it.  
  
"Second of all, I know that you messed up last night."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Riker, concern quickly overtaking him.  
  
"I talked with Vanessa, sir. She was pretty upset."  
  
Will rubbed his chin. He wasn't sure what Hale was going to say next. The fact that the Cadet had shown up at his office was enough for Will to be concerned about. Riker was almost sure he was about to have a fight on his hands.  
  
"You talked with Vanessa? Well that's great Cadet. I'm glad. But if you don't mind, I have a lot of work to do. Please leave."  
  
"I don't think so Commander. I've come here to tell you to stay away from Vanessa. She's hurt and doesn't need to see you again."  
  
"And she told you this?" asked Will, his brow rising.  
  
"That's right." replied Hale with a stern tone.  
  
"She told you to tell me this?"  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"That's all I need to hear Cadet. Get the hell out of my office. That's an order!" growled Riker, his eyes set a fire.  
  
Suddenly, all the anger and passion Jonathon had built up inside him. He couldn't resisted his feelings anymore.  
  
"I love her, sir!" yelled Hale, his voice trembling.  
  
Will Riker was set back from the outburst. This guy can't be serious, he thought.  
  
Riker wanted to unleash at series of outbursts. He had just about enough of this disobedient Cadet but Will contained his anger. He understood that Cadet Hale was only trying to let his feelings be known. It wasn't Hale's fault that his professor had made a move on the girl he loved. In fact it must have been damn awkward. Hale had guts confronting Riker.  
  
"What?" asked Will in confusion.  
  
"I love her and I don't want her to get hurt. Vanessa shouldn't be with you. It can only mean disaster and if she stays with you she'll only end up getting hurt. I'm asking you to be the better man and stay away from her."  
  
"Listen Cadet, Vanessa has made it perfectly clear that she doesn't want to speak with me again. Not to say I blame her."  
  
"She'd take you back. I know it. But I also know it's for the best that you stay away."  
  
Riker sighed heavily. His depressed mood had gotten worse. Riker wanted desperately to shoot himself out a photon torpedo bay. How had things come to this, he thought?  
  
Will Riker wanted to turn back the hands of time. He wanted to go back and tell himself not to get mixed up in this stupid child's interpretation of a love triangle.  
  
"Fine, Cadet. I'll stay away. I guess it's for the best anyway."  
  
Jonathon couldn't believe his ears. He almost fell back from shock but suddenly a small smile tugged at Hale's lips. He knew that things would probably never change between him and Vanessa., but he didn't care about that now. All Hale wanted was what was best for her and he knew that Riker wasn't what was best.  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
"Not so fast, Cadet. If Vanessa will let me, I'm still going to talk to her. I owe her that much."  
  
Hale nodded. Commander Riker was right. He did need to rectify the situation, make amends so to speak. Jonathon had no problem with that.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Vanessa sat at the café where she had interviewed Will Riker. She was sad and was having trouble keeping tears from falling. Vanessa felt like she was in a terrible nightmare that she couldn't wake up from. The problem wasn't what happened the night before but rather the fact she knew she'd never speak with William Riker again.  
  
"Hello Vanessa."  
  
The sound of Will Riker startled Starkey. She jumped with fright and quickly turned in her chair to face Will.  
  
"Wow, I must say I'm surprised. I didn't think you'd have the guts to talk to me."  
  
"Well, now I'm the one who's surprised. I thought you had more sense than that." replied Riker, setting in a chair across from Starkey.  
  
"What do you want Will?"  
  
"I want to apologize about last night's showdown. I was out of line when I blurted out my feelings but the fact of the matter is; I was correct in my statement. I made a mistake. We should have never gotten involved. I was way off base when I started fraternizing with the Cadet at the Academy."  
  
"But Will," interrupted Vanessa, tears starting to well up.  
  
"Please, let me finish. Vanessa, you are so wonderful. You're intelligent, witty, and certainly beautiful. Any guy that gets you is going to be an extremely lucky man but that man should be closer to your age. Not some "old" loser like me."  
  
"Will, I don't care about age." pleaded Vanessa.  
  
"I do. Although you make it seem like I can have any woman I want, you also make me appear like a pervert. I should be dating someone my own age and so should you. Besides, I don't deserve you Vanessa and I shouldn't even try."  
  
"Don't you think I should have a say so in this decision."  
  
"No, because I've already made mine. I care about you Vanessa but we can't see each other anymore."  
  
Suddenly, reality hit Vanessa like a tone of bricks. She couldn't hold in her sorrow anymore. Vanessa began to cry openly.  
  
"I'm sorry Vanessa. I really am. I hope one day you can forgive me." stated Will, as he rose from his chair.  
  
Riker came around the café table and took Vanessa by the hand. He slowly helped her from her chair and then wrapped his arms around her. They embraced in a hug that lasted for several minutes.  
  
"Goodbye Vanessa."  
  
"Goodbye Will, I'll never forget you. I promise."  
  
"Ditto." replied Riker, pulling away from the hug.  
  
Suddenly, time seemed to flash by and just like that, Will Riker walked out of Vanessa Starkey's life.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
The End of the Second Semester  
  
"Did you hear, Riker finally got his transfer? He's heading to the Enterprise." informed Hale as he and Vanessa strolled across campus.  
  
"Yeah, I think it was Sor'tok that told me." replied Vanessa, her heart feeling heavy.  
  
"Well, I have to say. I really didn't like the guy but I think he sure had great taste in women." stated Jonathon, as he kissed Vanessa on the lips.  
  
Vanessa smiled. The fact was, she cared about Jonathon Hale very much. She had been too blind to see what she already had. Hale had changed him image completely. He was no longer the arrogant man she had known for so long. Now Jonathon was caring and opened his heart to her. Vanessa hadn't really loved Will Riker. It had just been a crush but something good came out of her Riker experience. Will had made her see the true value of the people close to her and for that, she was extremely grateful.  
  
Vanessa pulled Jonathon close to her and kissed him passionately on the lips. When they parted, both graduating Cadets took each other's hand. They continued their walk across campus. As they did, Vanessa looked up at the blue sky and smiled. Thank you Will, she thought, thank you for teaching me the lessons of love.  
  
The End 


End file.
